King of Fools
by MyMightIsYours
Summary: The Mad King, Ryan Haywood, has given his peasants one final task to see who would inherit the throne: Enter the demonic maze of Edgar and slay the terrible creature. To what lengths will Gavin - the court fool - go to claim the crown? [One shot based off Achievement Hunter's stunning conclusion to Let's Play Minecraft Episode 90 - Mad King Ryan.]


It happened in a flash of blood, screaming, and mooing. A split-second and a new king inherited the throne.

Edgar's dungeon loomed dangerous and threatening over Gavin and Ray as they entered, not for the first time; certainly neither of them expected it to be the last.

The dungeon grew darker - dark enough to drive one insane if they lost their way - as the ground was seeping with the sticky, still-warm blood of Edgar's victims. Somewhere in this hell hole the possessed carcass of their once-friend Kerry was slaughtering everyone in sight. Passing by cows and Endermen, the duo continued on until they could hear heavy footsteps. Taking different approaches, they both found gleaming diamond armour and the best swords in the world. The plan was to surround Edgar and slay him.

On the way to his position, Gavin ran into the corpse of the First King, Geoff. On further inspection he found a magical potion that would grant the consumer the swiftness of an ocelot. Before the Fool had time to continue his plundering, he heard a scream coming from further down the corridor, followed by a loud and demonic battle roar.

"GAVIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Ray's voice was thick with fear, laced with pain.

"I'm coming, my boy!" Gavin returned, rounding the corner, seeing the huge demoncow looming over the former Red King, who was now down on one knee, sword clashed against Edgar's. Freezing in fear, Gavin stared helplessly as his friend got cut down.

"GA-" and the proud Ray fell, a pool of his own blood joining the other similar ones around them.

This broke Gavin out of his suspension, quickly consuming the potion and feeling himself become lighter than air, as he leapt out at Edgar, screaming and slashing wildly in a blinding rage.

Edgar was easily as fast as Gavin, even with the magical potion, and parried most of his attacks. As a result, Gavin was easily brought to his knees. As Edgar readied the final blow, Gavin's swiftness won out, and he plunged his sword straight underneath the demon's chestplate, into it's heart. As Edgar let out a moo of terrible pain, Gavin dug the sword deeper into its ribs. "Suck my knob," he said, seething with anger. The demonic cow then turned into dust and seeped back into the walls and ceiling of the dungeon. Gavin was unsure of what had just transpired, but could see Ray hunched against the far wall, struggling to breathe.

Gavin had recovered a health potion from the fight with Edgar and was about to force it down Ray's throat as his friend grabbed his wrist, forcing the potion back. His hands were sweaty and clamy, sticky with blood from holding his wounds.

"N-no... please... get yourself out of this god-forsaken place..." Ray managed to choke out, before mustering up a bloody weak smile. "just remember, I'll take it next time." With that, Ray winked before slouching over, his eyes going blank and his hand falling from Gavin's wrist. Gavin struggled to catch it but broke down into tears before the time Ray's hand landed in his own blood.

When Gavin felt his sword leave his side, he stood up and did a quick 180, coming face to face with the Mad King, his ruby cape tattered and draped across one shoulder and his twisted crown now on his belt, as he took the bloody diamond sword and placed it on Gavin's shoulder, forcing him down on one knee.

The Mad King raised his free hand and materialized a crown of flames, placing it carefully on Gavin's head. Gavin's eyes, full of rage and tears, widened as the crown did not burn him.

"Don't worry, the crown will not harm you. It will, however, cause a nasty burn to anyone else who dares try to touch it. King Gavin... what a fool..." the Mad King mused, showing off sharp teeth. "Was it worth it... King of Fools?"


End file.
